Why?
by Theadosia57
Summary: Re-mastered Version of the 'Why' Series of 3 stories, now as one complete story, from Bella asking why until Carlisle admits he was wrong. Multi POV, Twilight AU These were my Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda takes on the events in the film DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.
1. Why, Oh Why?

**A/N: 'They Could Hardly Believe Their Eyes passed 20,000 hits thanks guys, Helen White was the 200th reviewer for 'Decisions, Decisions' and also next week the 2 Felix/Bella stories as one and then onto a new Demetri/Bella story called 'My Death Will Be My Revenge' xxx Alexis**

* * *

**Different But Why?**

**Bella**

We were in Edwards Volvo driving towards his family home, but all he kept going on and on about was staying away from his brother Jasper and it was really making my blood boil, so to speak. How could Jasper be that out of control, he was an empath after all, for god's sake, there had to be more to this story than Edward was telling me.

Then it hit me, twice actually, Edwards version of the story was severely biased and Emotions, Jasper was swamped by their negative and needy emotions, like all the time.

"I'm just saying it's harder for Jasper, his start in life was a lot different from ours, I'm not sure if he even tries that hard" Edward was still telling me and it just didn't sit well.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked him in the eye, "Really Edward, really? I get that he's finding it hard, so instead of making it easier for him, you expect me to treat him like a pariah?" I say and he at least had the decency to be abashed for saying that to me.

"No love, just don't get too close or ever be on your own with him, that's all I'm saying on the matter!" he replied condescendingly, still sticking to his path, right or wrong and I had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy if I proved him wrong.

This was the day I was going to meet Edward's family for the very first time, well his parents, I'd seen the others in school and I was really nervous, not because they were vampires, no, unlike normal people that didn't bother me. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I wasn't good enough for him? What if they wanted to be rid of me?

**W**

Everything was going along fine and dandy, his parents were most welcoming and maybe overly friendly, Emmett was completely over the top and Rosalie just ignored me, well after giving me that look, like I was something icky stuck on the sole of her shoe.

But I was happy all in all, with how it was going and so was Edward I think, sometimes he's hard to read, he tends to keep himself rigidly under control. That all changed though when the last two siblings arrived, even the air around us changed, everyone was tense and uneasy, basically bad vibes were being projected and that seemed unfair.

"Oh! You do smell good!" Alice said laughing and gave me a hug, well that was pretty rude, I thought.

Then I was introduced to Jasper who hung back, he had a pained expression on his face. He nodded and said nothing, Carlisle felt the need to fill the gap by saying,

"Jasper's new to this life, you'll have to forgive him, Bella my dear" and I was suddenly feeling angry, no wonder Edward was so condescending about Jasper, his father was too.

"I'd like to go home please Edward!" I said in a snippy voice, because as usual, when angry my eyes pricked with tears and I refused to make a fool of myself.

"Is it too much love, being around all of these vampires, I'm so sorry, I should never have brought you here, I should have known better" he waffled and Jasper looked up at me first, I nodded and he told them,

"Bella's very angry, really very angry Edward!".

"Well, of course, she's angry! You must have frightened her" Edward yelled at Jasper and I saw him flinch as if slapped, I couldn't believe what was happening.

I just exploded, I had never felt so mad at these people and so bad for another person at one time before. I looked around the room at them all and they were confused obviously and Jasper was frowning, not really grasping where my anger and sympathy for him were coming from.

"Of course I'm angry Edward! No, it's not being in a house full of vampires or anything to do with Jasper what so ever! It's being in a house with six of the most arrogant, self-righteous, condescending, pompous vampires! That is my problem!" I retorted. He looked at me as if I'd just lost my mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosalie demanded in a haughty voice dripping with disdain for the human I guessed.

"Doctor Cullen, Edward says you have a table where you hold meetings? Could we please go there, we need to sit?" I said and it didn't go unnoticed that I'd reverted back to calling him Doctor Cullen rather than Carlisle.

I waited until they all took their normal places and then stood behind Jasper, of course, Edward started to growl "Be quiet Edward and you might actually learn something, for once in your life!" I told him firmly.

That drew forth a few gasps, but otherwise, they were silent. I was pushing acceptance, understanding and a little filial love to Jasper, as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

He shuddered slightly and Edward made to get up saying, "Move away Bella, he's struggling, you'll be hurt! He can't control himself"

"I will not! The only person not in control here is you! and I know he is agitated, but not for very much longer. If you'd just sit down and do as you're asked for once Edward! Then I could explain, not everything is about you, you know!" I said loudly and he dropped back into his seat.

"I'm confused Bella, I don't understand?" Jasper said in a questioning voice.

"I know Jasper, but you will soon. Mrs Cullen.." I started,

"Esme dear" she interrupted me to say.

"Mrs Cullen, who in your family has ever slipped from their vegetarian diet?" I continued saying with air quotes and was well aware that she was hurt by my ignoring her directive.

"Well, only two really, me once and Emmett twice" she answered quietly.

"When was this If you don't mind me asking?" I inquired and was told that it was many years ago before Alice and Jasper joined the family.

"Ah, before Jasper arrived, yes I should have realised, Twice Emmett really?" I said and he hung his head nodding,

"But they were all singers!" Carlisle said trying to defend them, if not to me then himself.

"Jasper, how long have you been with the family?" I asked kindly, he said,

"Sixty years, give or take a few darlin'," I think he could see where I was heading, unlike the others who looked confused.

"Have you ever slipped in all that time?" I asked and he shook his head in the negative,

"No! no, I didn't expect you to have. How long until you're not new to this life Doctor?" I demanded turning to face Carlisle and he stared at me unable to answer.

"Thirteen more years maybe, since that's only how much longer Emmett's been on your diet than Jasper! Did you make him feel like the weakest link in the family I wonder, no, of course, you didn't, well except for Edward, I presume he wouldn't have been able to stop himself?" I spat, giving him a scathing look as my anger rose once more, his head dropped and I knew I was right.

They were all looking at each other but avoiding both Jasper's and my eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong," I said in a tone that warned them not to dare, "But Bloodlust is basically just the desire for human blood, any humans blood, sometimes it's just stronger than other times?" I wished to know, they all nodded and Carlisle said,

"Yes that's true, you are quite correct, Bella".

"So it's an emotion then?" I asked glaring at them all individually before saying, "You smell someone particularly pleasing and you project instant desire? Just like Alice did ten minutes ago when she rudely told me how good I smelled!"

Gasps were heard, comprehension dawned with some, but Emmett said, "What?".

"When you're angry Emmett, what happens?" I asked him directly,

"Jazzman calms me down" he replied, "And when you're down or sad?" I said,

"He cheers me up!" he said happily smiling.

"So when you feel bloodlust, what happens Emmett?" I say staring at him and as he replies the penny finally dropped,

"He ..., Oh! Awe shit man, why'd you never say anything?".

"Why should he have had to tell you, Emmett, can't you think for yourself? how come it's a human that has to explain it to you all? Sixty years too late I might add" I retorted.

"Don't speak to my mate like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie shouted at me, I smiled and said,

"I know who I am Rosalie, I know I'm not perfect or special and I sure as hell don't think the world revolves around me, can you say the same? How about you, how's your bloodlust? What happens at school when you get that sudden spike? What or should I say who stops you wrecking your perfect record, hmm?" I say my voice dripping with barely disguised disgust.

"I ...!" is all she says before looking down sullenly, Esme and Alice are sobbing quietly in the background.

"Jasper, stop helping them all please, concentrate on only yourself for just this once". I say squeezing his shoulder, he complied and a couple of minutes later I ask, "How we all feeling now, seeing as I smell so damn good? Emmett, please restrain Edward he doesn't look so hot!" I pull out the last seat and sit further back well away from them all.

"Dear God!" Carlisle bemoans,

"Oh Jasper!" whimpers Esme.

"Take a good look at Jasper now please everyone, does he look stressed or out of control, No! Why because he's not carrying all of you as he normally does, day in day out!" I expound,

and they all look shamefaced, still not realising that they are swamping him with emotion, it's just not bloodlust today but shame.

"I wouldn't help them anymore Jasper, unless it's dire, you need to look to yourself for once because obviously, no one in this family is prepared to help you like you have been helping them!" I say to him as I get to my feet.

"Thank you darlin', I always thought they'd work it out, but no one ever did, then years passed and I just kept doin' it to keep myself sane really!" Jasper said to me smiling.

"Yes, I'll bet. It's very selfish of you, you know Alice, to make Jasper live in the main house, unable to get away from their emotions, being bombarded twenty-four/seven! I bet you mainly hunt on your own don't you Jasper?" I asked he nods yes, "For the peace and quiet yeah?" I say and he smiles.

"Oh before I leave, I don't think you should expect help at school anymore! It's beyond cruel to have him carry you. All that blood, all those teenage hormones and angst. It's time you handled your own bloodlusts for a change" I told them.

"Oh, Shit!" was all Edward said, "Dawned on you has it, Yes think yourself lucky Edward, you only have to hear their surface thoughts and since most are teenagers they are irrelevant seconds after they thought them, not feel every feeling of every person, every second you're there in that damn place and that includes the pissed off and depressed teachers!"I say scornfully.

"You know he's the strongest person in this family, not the weakest! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Now give me the keys to your car Edward I'm going home" I say holding out my hand.

"Bella I'll ..." he started to say, "No Edward! No more running and avoiding the elephant in the room! Give me your keys I'll drive myself home and you can start on sixty years worth of grovelling! Because I'm sure you were the worst offender! Followed closely by Alice and Carlisle! " I tell him as I take the keys, "We will talk later, I have a lot to think about".

**W**

So I left, realising the perfect Cullens were anything but, this was not a pleasant revelation and I didn't know what to think about the prejudices and holier than thou attitude, obviously Carlisle encouraged it and that was just wrong on every level. If they could do that to family, then how did that bode for me in the future? Me the lowly human.

Every one of them was guilty of this, but in my heart, I knew Edward would have been the worst, did I really want to be tied to someone so narrow-minded. I really needed to have a long hard look at my life and see if this was really the route I wished to take because it was permanent and there would be no do over's.

Was I prepared to take him on and have to fight tooth and nail for everything, could he? would he change? Does love conquer all? One thing is for sure, meek and mild Bella has to go, that just won't fly where Edwards concerned, if I want to be part of this family, I'm gonna have to stand my ground and Edward will have to join the twenty-first century, otherwise, we're doomed to fail.

**W**

My first visitor the next day was funnily enough not Edward, although I think he was out there last night, but my window was closed, locked and the storm shutter down. When I said I needed time to think I meant it. He's so strict about some things, but has no boundaries about others, like stalking or personal space.

So, it surprised me when I opened the door to Carlisle and Esme, Charlie was working and was long gone. I invited them in and sat waiting to see why they were here, they had come to apologise to me it seemed, for involving me in their private family business on my first visit. I waved it off and said it wasn't me who needed their apology, only Jasper.

I had a feeling that hadn't gone so well, turns out they overwhelmed him and he took off last night not long after me, so they hadn't really got the chance. I suggested one on one not on mass, then he'd be able to cope better.

"What do we say? How can we make it up to him? Will he ever forgive us?" Esme blurted out close to tears, albeit tears that would never fall.

"Just tell him you were wrong, that you had never even considered how your emotions really affected him. That you wished you'd have been more considerate and you will never do it again. That's all you can do, Oh and maybe build them a place of their own away from everyone else, so he can get some relief" I suggested and she looked really pleased and Carlisle thanked me.

"Alice is beside herself, she feels that she failed her mate!" he told me and I pulled no punches saying,

"She did! She of all of you should have known! Alice needs to think of someone else besides herself for a change, this will do her the world of good, eventually".

"How did you get to be so wise and grown up Bella? Esme asked, I laughed and said,

"Esme, look around you, do you think Charlie runs this house? I've been the grown-up since I was about seven years old. I looked after Renee, not the other way round!" she frowned at this bit of information, which Edward obviously didn't deem important enough to pass on.

"My mother is the perpetual woman/child, the female Peter Pan as it were, she has never grown up, ever!" I said with a little hurt in my voice.

"Well I'll make you a deal Bella, when you're at our house I will mother you and let you be the child, would that be okay dear?" she queried and I smiled and nodded quite choked up at the thought.

**W**

I got on with some housework after they left, promising I would come by soon. My next visitors were Emmett and Rosalie, this really surprised me as she appeared to hate me with a passion before. But after a long discussion, we came to an agreement. I told her I really had no interest in having children, as I already had a thirty-odd year old one in Phoenix. She promised not to try and force her ideals onto me.

Emmett was just happy we were now on slightly friendlier terms, but both wanted to tell me they felt so guilty about Jasper. That they never even considered just how hard they made life for him. But how they then condemned him for something they were causing. Understanding why he never said anything, because real family should have noticed.

"How do we prove we love him, care about him, even though we have been so absolutely selfish?" Emmett asked,

"That's your answer Emmett, you have to think about him as your brother, send him calm emotions, of love, remorse and think first before reacting in an over the top way, after all, you always think about hiding your thoughts from Edward, so think about muting your emotions for Jasper, well the angry and lustful ones. But always share the joy and happiness!" I tell him and they both nod.

"But will it be enough, Bella?" Rosalie said,

"As long as they are honest and heartfelt, he'll know you mean it, he's the empath remember," I say smiling and they leave feeling happier all in all.

Wow, I've become a Vampire's Agony Aunt today. I could set myself up in business, eh, maybe not. I wonder who's next, the two who need the most help will probably not seek it. Edward will come to apologise to me eventually, but he will never ask for help or advice, even though the other's have, he'll never ask because how could a mere human understand. That silly boy forgets, we have feelings and emotions too, and that's what this is all about.

**W**

I was right my next visitor was Jasper, he had yet to return to the house and decided to come thank me first. There was a lot of residual anger still in him and I understood completely. His mate, family, coven even, failed him and without my interference would have gone right on for well, eternity.

He was torn between ordering Alice to leave with him and go to his brother's, but also staying and watching them struggle, make them pay through the nose, (pun intended) for taking him for granted like Edward and Alice have, and for not even noticing, that would be the other four.

I suggested stay, but to organise a trip to see Peter and Charlotte, with no shopping involved. I also thought maybe Jasper ought to say no more often. Alice needs to stop interfering with the small visions and Jasper needs to put his foot down and take control of their relationship now. She's had it her own way for far too long.

"You can only be thankful for her finding you and bringing you to Carlisle for so long, Jasper. She's done little else for you, it seems, partnerships are supposed to be fifty/fifty! I'm just saying, Oh and why do you hide your accent might I ask?" I said to him and he looked down and away,

"Alice!" we both said at the same time,

"Yes, time for you to step up to the plate, my friend or stay downtrodden forever, that's not the real you is it? While you're at it I'd veto her dressing you too!" I said holding up my hands and making a face at his eighties British preppie school outfit.

He laughed so loudly and set me off, the emotions were bouncing back and forward between us until I was gasping for breath,

"Thanks, darlin' I really needed that, I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard!" he told me still sniggering. I waved him away saying,

"You've stalled long enough laughing boy, time to face the family, I've prepped four of them for you, but you're on your own with Alice and Edward, sorry! Make her wait till last okay?"

He nodded, motioned as if tipping his Stetson to me and left. Well that's as much help as I can be or now, well until I get my hands on Edward, with him it's going to be 'Softly, Softly, Catchy Monkey', but it will be worth it, once he joins me in the real world. Because he's coming even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming.

**W**

**Different, Oh, Yeah!**

**Jasper**

I've hunted all night, if I drink any more I'll be sloshin' about or probably vomit it back up. Why? Well, Edward is bringin' his new girl home for the first time and I'm just bein' careful is all. We've all seen her at school of course, well us kids have, what a joke. But this is the official, meet the parent's visit. She's a cool one, not in the least afraid of bein' in a house full of vampires, but I sensed her nerves, it was more a will they like me? feelin' she was givin' off.

I wasn't really feedin' for just my own sake, but because I knew everyone else's bloodlust would be up to. They never, ever try to control it themselves and even the good doctor, my pseudo father occasionally suffered from it, Some humans just smell way better than others and we react, of course, we do, we're vampires. But they like to think they don't but if anyone would know, it's me!

The minute I returned Alice's emotion swamped me, it's just as well I love that woman or I'd be out of here and back in Texas before you could say 'Bite Me'. I sometimes wonder if I should just put my foot down and insist we leave and go back to my own coven, but then I remember that they don't really get on that well, Peter and Charlotte are human drinkers and that's a big no-no around these parts.

"Calm down Ali Darlin', there are enough emotions flyin' about out there without you drivin' me to my knees too," I say and she looks at me confused, then the light goes on and she remembers her husband's an empath.

"Sorry Jazz, I just so excited she's going to be my best friend one day" she squeals and I shake my head, calmin' her slightly with my gift.

**W**

Walkin' into the kitchen, was like walkin' into a wall of negativity, even Bella felt it because her emotions became irritated and confused. I tested the air and they were all worried I'd attack her on sight. _**'Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, guys!**_' I don't know why I'm surprised this has been their attitude since I joined the family almost sixty years ago. I was so busy musin' about that, I didn't realise Alice had rushed up to Bella until I heard her say.

"Oh! You do smell good!" then she hugged her and Bella's emotions were a cross between disgust and annoyance, she saw that as rude, I could tell.

Now it was my turn to be introduced, I hung back a little because I was pained by Alice's sudden spike in bloodlust, so I nodded to Bella and Carlisle just couldn't help himself sayin',

"Jasper's new to this life, you'll have to forgive him, Bella my dear" and I was suddenly feelin' anger comin' from her in waves.

"I'd like to go home please Edward!" Bella said in a snippy voice, she sounded like she was ready to cry, her eyes pricked with tears.

"Is it too much love, being around all of these vampires, I'm so sorry, I should never have brought you here, I should have known better" he waffled and I looked up at her, she nodded and so I told them,

"Bella's very angry, really very angry Edward!".

"Well, of course, she's angry! You must have frightened her" Edward yelled at me and I flinched as if slapped, I couldn't believe what was happenin'.

Bella just exploded, she felt so mad at them and so bad for me at the same time. She looked around the room at them all and they were feelin' confused that was obvious and I was frownin', not really graspin' where her anger to them and sympathy for me was comin' from.

"Of course I'm angry Edward! No, it's not being in a house full of vampires or anything to do with Jasper what so ever! It's being in a house with six of the most arrogant, self-righteous, condescending, pompous vampires! That is my problem!" Bella retorted, Edward looked at her as if she'd just lost her mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosalie demanded in a haughty voice drippin' with disdain for the human, I could feel her ire. Bella totally ignored her and Rose was pissed,

"Doctor Cullen, Edward says you have a table where you hold meetings? Could we please go there, we need to sit?" Bella said and it didn't go unnoticed that she'd reverted back to callin' him Doctor Cullen rather than Carlisle.

She waited until we all took our normal places and then stood behind me of all people, of course, Edward started to growl, but before he could do anythin' Bella spoke,

"Be quiet Edward and you might actually learn something, for once in your life!" Bella told him firmly,

That drew forth a few gasps, but otherwise, they were all silent, but their emotions were off the charts and I was subtlety calmin' them enough to give me a break. She was at the same time pushin' acceptance, understandin' and a little filial love to me, as she placed her warm hands on my shoulders. I shuddered slightly, at the warmth, not the blood poundin' around her body. Of course, it was taken the wrong way and Edward made to get up sayin',

"Move away Bella, he's struggling, you'll be hurt! He can't control himself"

"I will not! The only person not in control here is you! and I know he is agitated, but not for very much longer. If you'd just sit down and do as you're asked for once Edward! Then I could explain, not everything is about you, you know!" Bella said loudly and he dropped back into his seat in total amazement that she would talk to him that way.

"I'm confused Bella, I don't understand?" I asked in a questionin' voice, what was she tryin' to prove and to whom?

"I know Jasper, but you will soon. Mrs Cullen?" She started, after takin' in a large gulp of air, I knew how nervous she was, but also how adamant too.

"Esme dear" Esme interrupted her to say,

"Mrs Cullen, who in your family has ever slipped from their vegetarian diet?" Bella continued sayin' with air quotes and I was well aware that Esme was hurt by Bella ignorin' her directive, as was everyone else, somethin's didn't need an empath to register.

"Well, only two really, me once and Emmett twice" Esme answered quietly, hurt and confused why this human was takin' them all to task over me,

"When was this If you don't mind me asking?" She then inquired and was told that it was many years ago before Alice and I joined the family.

"Ah, before Jasper arrived, yes I should have realised, Twice Emmett really?" Bella said and he hung his head noddin',

"But they were all singers!" Carlisle said tryin' to defend them, if not to her then himself as he always did.

"Jasper, how long have you been with the family?" she asked me kindly and I said truthfully,

"Sixty years, give or take a few Darlin'," I think I can see where she was headin', unlike the others who still looked confused or in Rose's case indignant.

"Have you ever slipped in all that time?" Bella asked me smilin' and I shook my head in the negative,

"No! no, I didn't expect you to have. How long until you're not new to this life Doctor?" Bella demanded turnin' to face Carlisle and he stared at her unable to answer and a little shocked at the strength of resolve of the girl before him.

"Thirteen more years maybe, since that's only how much longer Emmett's been on your diet than Jasper! Did you make him feel like the weakest link in the family I wonder, no, of course, you didn't, well except for Edward, I presume he wouldn't have been able to stop himself?" she spat, givin' him a scathin' look as her anger rose once more.

His head dropped and I knew she was right, not being here at the time, but guilt was pourin' of him and a little anger at bein' pulled up about it. They were all lookin' at each other but avoidin' both mine and Bella's eyes,

"Correct me if I'm wrong," she said in a tone that warned them not to dare, "But Bloodlust is basically just the desire for human blood, any humans blood, sometimes it's just stronger than other times?" Bella wished to know, they all nodded and Carlisle couldn't help but say,

"Yes that's true, you are quite correct, Bella".

"So it's an emotion then?" Bella asked glarin' at them all individually before sayin', "You smell someone particularly pleasing and you project instant desire? Just like Alice did ten minutes ago when she rudely told me how good I smelled!"

Gasps were heard, sudden comprehension had dawned with some though not all, Emmett said,

"What?"

"When you're angry Emmett, what happens?" she asked him directly,

"Jazzman calms me down" he replied cheerfully,

"And when you're down or sad?" Bella then asked,

"He cheers me up!" he said happily smilin' without a care in the world, his I'll admit were the easiest emotions to contend with,

"So when you feel bloodlust, what happens Emmett?" she says starin' at him and as he replies the penny finally dropped,

"He ..., Oh! Awe shit man, why'd you never say anything?".

"Why should he have had to tell you, Emmett, can't you think for yourself? how come it's a human that has to explain it to you all? Sixty years too late I might add" Bella retorted.

"Don't speak to my mate like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie shouted at Bella, she just smiled back at her and said,

"I know who I am Rosalie, I know I'm not perfect or special and I sure as hell don't think the world revolves around me, can you say the same? How about you, how's your bloodlust? What happens at school when you get that sudden spike? What or should I say who stops you wrecking your perfect record, hmm?" she replied her voice drippin' with barely disguised disgust.

"I ...!" is all she said before lookin' down sullenly, Esme and Alice are sobbin' quietly in the background, but I refused to comfort or assist them for once.

"Jasper, stop helping them all please, concentrate on only yourself for just this once", Bella said squeezin' my shoulder, I gladly complied and a couple of minutes later Bella asked,

"How we all feeling now, seeing as I smell so damn good? Emmett, please restrain Edward he doesn't look so hot!" Bella pulled out the last seat and sat further back well away from us all, I was ready to protect her if Edward lost it.

"Dear God!" Carlisle bemoans,

"Oh, Jasper!" whimpered Esme.

"Take a good look at Jasper now please everyone, does he look stressed or out of control, No! Why because he's not carrying all of you as he normally does, day in day out!" Bella expounded angrily,

and they all look shamefaced, still not realisin' that they are swampin' me with emotions, it was just not bloodlust now but shame and disbelief that Bella saw what they had never even tried to see.

"I wouldn't help them anymore Jasper, unless it's dire, you need to look to yourself for once because obviously, no one in this family is prepared to help you like you have been helping them!" Bella said to me as she gets to her feet.

"Thank you Darlin', I always thought they'd work it out, but no one ever did, then years passed and I just kept doin' it to keep myself sane really!" I said to her smilin'.

"Yes, I'll bet. It's very selfish of you, you know Alice, to make Jasper live in the main house, unable to get away from their emotions, being bombarded twenty-four/seven! I bet you mainly hunt on your own don't you Jasper?" She asked me then, I nodded yes,

"For the peace and quiet yeah?" Bella inquired and I smiled, how come this human got it and they never did, not even my mate?

"Oh before I leave, I don't think you should expect help at school anymore! It's beyond cruel to have him carry you. All that blood, all those teenage hormones and angst. It's time you handled your own bloodlusts for a change" she told them finally.

"Oh, Shit!" was all Edward said,

"Dawned on you has it, Yes think yourself lucky Edward, you only have to hear their surface thoughts and since most are teenagers they are irrelevant seconds after they thought them, not feel every feeling of every person, every second you're there in that damn place and that includes the pissed off and depressed teachers!" she said so scornfully, I saw several flinches.

"You know he's the strongest person in this family, not the weakest! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Now give me the keys to your car Edward I'm going home" Bella said holdin' out her hand, he was not pleased with that at all.

"Bella I'll ..." he started to say,

"No Edward! No more running and avoiding the elephant in the room! Give me your keys I'll drive myself home and you can start on sixty years worth of grovelling! Because I'm sure you were the worst offender! Followed closely by Alice and Carlisle! " she told him as she took the keys, "We will talk later, I have a lot to think about" was her partin' shot.


	2. Why Is The Question?

**A/N: Just a reminder that ****each part was dedicated to someone different. 1st Bella's Pov - twilightromance4ever, 2nd Jasper's Pov - TwiFan99, 3rd Carlisle's Pov - ****jenn72stamper xx Alexis**

* * *

**Different Oh Yeah! Cont**

**Jasper**

There was a moment of nothin' after Bella left and then chaos, everyone bombarded me with all the emotion inside of them and I ran, there was no way I could cope with that kind of tsunami. It was monumental and would have brought me to my knees, so let them stew, I was stayin' as far away as possible, at least tonight and I didn't care for once how they felt about that, even Alice.

I had so much to think about and I needed to do that away from everyone, so took off to Canada, where I sat at the top of a mountain, perched on the top like a large bird of prey surveyin' the landscape below. It was so peaceful here and freein', nobody's emotions but mine.

I stayed there all night just bein', I knew that I couldn't go back to how it was before, so changes were goin' to be made and if they didn't like it fine, Alice and I would leave, she might not like it but I know she would leave for me, especially now. So with my decision made I set off back to Forks, headin' for Bella's first of all.

I knew some of the others had been to see Bella, I could smell their scent, so I was Bella's next visitor, I told her I had yet to return to the house and decided to come and thank her first. That there was a lot of residual anger still in me and she understood completely. About my mate, family, coven even, failin' me and that without Bella's interference they would have gone right on for well, eternity.

Also how I was torn between orderin' Alice to leave with me and go to my brother's, but how I felt like stayin' and watchin' them struggle, make them pay through the nose, (pun intended) for takin' me for granted. Especially the way Edward and Alice had, and for not even noticin', that would be the other four.

She suggested I stay, but to organise a trip to see Peter and Charlotte, with no shoppin' involved. She also thought maybe I ought to say 'No' more often. That Alice needs to stop interferin' with all her small visions and I needed to put my foot down and take control of our relationship now. She's had it her own way for far too many years.

"You can only be thankful for her finding you and bringing you to Carlisle for so long, Jasper. She's done little else for you, it seems, partnerships are supposed to be fifty/fifty! I'm just saying, Oh and why do you hide your accent might I ask?" She said to me and I looked down and away at that comment,

"Alice!" we both said at the same time,

"Yes, time for you to step up to the plate, my friend or stay downtrodden forever, that's not the real you is it? While you're at it I'd veto her dressing you too!" She said holdin' up her hands and makin' a face at my eighties British preppie school outfit, I'd never changed before I ran yesterday.

I laughed so loudly and set her off, the emotions were bouncin' back and forward between us until I was gaspin' for an unneeded breath,

"Thanks, Darlin' I really needed that, I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard!" I told her still sniggerin'. she waved me away sayin',

"You've stalled long enough laughing boy, time to face the family, I've prepped four of them for you, but you're on your own with Alice and Edward, sorry! Make her wait till last okay?" I nodded, motioned as if tipping my Stetson to her and left.

**W**

As I neared the house I saw Rose and Emmett waitin' at the edge of the forest, where it met the well-kept lawn. I slowed to a walk and they both looked at me with barely concealed shame, sorrow, guilt and regret,

"Oh, Jazzman, I don't know how to start to try and fix this. All these years we let them berate you, blame you for your thoughts, which it turns out weren't yours but ours! How can you ever forgive us for being so ignorant and selfish?" Emmett pleaded,

"Bella said we should try to guard our emotions like we do our thoughts from Edward. Would that help?" Rose asked quietly,

I knew she was rememberin' every time she had been upset, angry, downright depressed over the years. Her sulkin' and tantrums had definitely taken their toll on me.

"Some, yeah! But I just need you to remember, goin' to your rooms don't stop me feelin' your emotions. Bella's right I need to be out of the house more, especially at night." I answered slowly.

"Oh! Oh! There's a cottage on the grounds! We could fix that up for the two of you, I need to speak to Esme, but that would help wouldn't it?" Rose questioned me with hope in her voice, she was afraid I'd want to leave.

"Yeah, that would be real good, Rose darlin', gettin' away from everyone now and then will help, especially Emoward! But will Alice agree?" I quizzed,

"She will if she knows what's good for her!" was her adamant reply.

I was happy with that and shook Emmett's hand and hugged Rose to let them know we were goin' to be okay. After all, I could have told them, but I choose not to, life's a two-way street and all that. Two down, four to go, Esme like Rose and Em didn't really know or understand, but the other three now that was a different story.

As I reached the house Alice was waiting and I went to walk past her not ready for this just yet.

"Jazzie?" she whimpered,

"Not now Alice," I said keeping walking,

"But I need ..." she started to say.

I rounded on her then, "You need Alice? When did this become about you? What about what I needed from you, my mate? I said not now and stop callin' me Jazzie, I hate it!"

She gasped, I knew she was havin' a vision and for the first time ever I just walked away. Bella was right I have to make a stand, so I entered the house and headed for our room. Started packin' everythin', well except those shit clothes. Esme hovered in the doorway,

"Rose mentioned the cottage, it's a bit of a mess. Nothing a couple of days won't fix, but I don't think Alice will like roughing it" she said quietly.

"Alice will do as she's told for once Esme, but thank you. I'll see to the renovations myself, I don't need a closet bigger than the front room, no one does! Oh and I hate pink, did you know that?" I said tonelessly and she shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, for not seeing, not even thinking it was possible. I failed you, we all did and for that, I can only beg your forgiveness! I give you my solemn oath to do better and take all my children's feelings into account for once" she whispered before leaving.

There was a tap on the door as I picked up the last bag and Carlisle stuck his head around the door, "Could I talk to you son? If you'd like to come to my study before you leave for the cottage" he said in a strained voice. Did he really think I'd make it that easy for him?

"Too proud to apologise in public Carlisle? Or don't you want the others to know that you knew and ignored it? That we had a conversation when I arrived, you, me and Edward! He read my mind and told you I felt everyone's feelin's as my own and to many could swamp me and make me snap! That the more intense the feelin' the harder it was for me?" I said lookin' him in the eye and for once I was Jasper Whitlock, his equal, another coven leader.

We both heard Esme's gasped "How could you do that Carlisle?", Edward's expletive and Alice's sob! But the unexpected

"What the Fuck?" from Emmett and the,

"That's what we expect from Edward, nasty childish pettiness! But from you Carlisle!" spat Rose, that shook him to his core.

That was enough for me and I picked up our stuff and headed to the door, barely hearing' the whispered "I am truly sorry, I disregarded your needs for the others! I put them all before you in everything, especially him" from Carlisle.

I nodded and carried on, but as I reached the landin' I said, "Think carefully Edward. How you deal with this means more than just our relationship! This could lose you your mate, she's human and can still walk away, but you cannot! Is your pride worth that much? The choice is yours".

As I left the house Rose hugged me and Esme smiled wanly. Alice was still standin' outside and as I drew level she fell into step beside me. Then she took some of the bags off of me and we walked at a human pace to the cottage in silence. This would be the hardest conversation, but the most important, but by her silence, I realised she too knew this. I took a deep unneeded breath and said, "Alice? Things have got to change. I can't and won't put up with the way it was previously!"

Before I could continue she replied, "I know, we will do it your way from now on. I was wrong and selfish, but please believe me when I say, I never meant to hurt you. Your my mate, my rock and I failed you. I'll never forgive myself for that!" That and her feelin's were all I needed to know we were headin' down the right road now, so I pulled her close and accepted her feelin's of love and hope and let them wash over me.

**W**

**Is Different Wrong?**

**Carlisle**

This as they say had been the weekend from hell! First I, we were taken to task by a seventeen-year-old human girl. Called out for being arrogant, rude, condescending and every other synonym in the book. Esme, Rose and Emmett were beyond horrified when they were made aware of their faux pas, one I could have corrected many times, but did not.

Edward, Alice and I were shown up for the cruel, unfeeling selfish vampires we were. Alice, of course, is devastated, she knew and pushed it from her mind as unimportant to her! However, he's her mate and it should have been the most important thing to her. Really, having no memory of being human has done her no favours and me, it seems, compounded it.

Therefore, I've failed them all and I feel small, I feel petty, damn I feel like my father! It was his way or no way at all and I have become him! Once Bella left, chaos descended, Jasper took it for one minute and fled leaving us even more guilty than before. I spend the night soothing and comforting Esme, convincing her all would be well.

But I wasn't so sure, I had hidden so much over the years and I didn't think my dear wife would be very happy if she ever found out. Yes, if she found out, would I tell her myself? Dare I be that honest? I know I should, but I'm not sure I can! Edward took off to his room the minute Jasper left. Acting as if t had nothing to do with him, the stupid boy!

His mate, just shown him up to be a small-minded spoilt brat and he still didn't see it would affect him more than the rest of us. Edward just saw it as a problem between him and Jasper. He had much to learn about woman, even reading their thoughts made him learn nothing! Bella was right; listening to teenager's minds day in and day out was a total waste of time.

Nothing of importance could ever be learned there. Why did I listen to Alice and let them start this stupidity of going to school? Because it fitted in with my picture-perfect idea of a family. Nevertheless, we're not, we're a bunch of selfish vampires playing house and failing at it miserably. How many times have I chastised them for their thoughts to protect Edward?

How many times did I tell them to make up their minds to protect Alice from a vampire migraine? Not to fight or swear to protect Esme's sense of decorum. To be more compassionate in their dealings with Rose on certain subjects! However, not once did I ask them to control their emotions or reign in their lusts, blood or sex to protect Jasper!

What kind of man am I? What makes me think I'm capable of being a father when I clearly ignored one of them, ignored his needs? His which were so much more important than all the rest. Then as the years passed I let Edward convince me to censure him for his thoughts, thoughts that were more ours than his own! Why? Oh, I know why, because I never really saw him as a son, my son.

Edward and Alice were the worst making Jasper's life miserable, censuring his thoughts and his decisions all the time and we wondered why he was quiet and stayed separate most of the time. I am beyond disgusted with myself! He stays only for Alice and if he ever had any respect for me, it's long gone and I don't blame him one little bit.

I couldn't find it in myself to be fair or honest. So much for the compassionate Dr Cullen, I'm a hypocrite! I don't even have a decent excuse, it wasn't fear like Edward or embarrassment like Alice! No, it was plain ignorance, I saw him as my son-in-law, not my son and therefore not my problem! Yet Bella was right he has never slipped, unlike Emmett and Esme, but still, that wasn't enough for me!

**W**

Esme has decided we will go to Bella's and apologise. She is not the one who deserves our apologies but I will comply.

"What do we say? How can we make it up to him? Will he ever forgive us?" Esme blurted out close to tears, she was so beyond upset and this was my fault.

"Just tell him you were wrong, that you had never even considered how your emotions really affected him. That you wished you'd have been more considerate and you will never do it again. That's all you can do, Oh and maybe build them a place of their own away from everyone else, so he can get some relief" Bella suggested and Esme looked really pleased and I thanked the young girl for that,

"Alice is beside herself, she feels that she failed her mate!" I said now to Bella, just looking for something to say,

"She did! She of all of you should have known! Alice needs to think of someone else besides herself for a change, this will do her the world of good, eventually" Bella fairly spat back and Esme flinched slightly, I was doomed when Esme found out, I could see it clearly.

"How did you get to be so wise and grown up Bella? Esme asked, she laughed and said,

"Esme, look around you, do you think Charlie runs this house? I've been the grown-up since I was about seven years old. I looked after Renee, not the other way round!" Esme frowned at this bit of information, which Edward obviously didn't deem important enough to pass on to her, just me in passing and I to had ignored it.

"My mother is the perpetual woman/child, the female Peter Pan as it were; she has never grown up, ever!" Bella said with a little hurt in her voice. She had needed Esme's counsel and Edward failed her by saying nothing, his hole just got deeper,

"Well I'll make you a deal Bella when you're at our house I will mother you and let you be the child, would that be okay dear?" Esme queried and I smiled as Bella nodded quite choked up at the thought.

As we left, I could smell Edward's scent strongly. He had been here last night but made to move to repair the damage with his mate. I really have failed as a parent; he should have been grovelling at her feet! But then I still haven't come clean to my mate, so maybe it's a learned thing after all! I know it's all going to blow up in my face soon and I'm powerless to stop it. Maybe I don't want to; maybe it needs to be set free!

**W**

I heard as Jasper approached the house, then he was met by Rose and Emmett and by the conversation that followed, Rose and Emmett had visited Bella too. Everyone except Alice and Edward had spoken to her, even Jasper himself. She was becoming a vampire therapist, the poor girl! But maybe not, she's insightful and extremely observant. I fear Edward has not seen this or ignored it, dismissed it because she's human.

Rose is being especially contrite as her mood swings and rages must have been hell for an empath and again I feel shame. Why had we never seen his need for alone time, ignorance and blind selfishness that's why?

"Oh! Oh! There's a cottage on the grounds! We could fix that up for the two of you, I need to speak to Esme, but that would help wouldn't it?" Rose questioned Jasper and I could hear the hope in her voice, she was afraid he would want to leave, Rose really saw him as her twin brother.

"Yeah, that would be real good, Rose darlin', gettin' away from everyone now and then will help, especially Emoward! But will Alice agree?" Jasper quizzed her, I heard Edward's hiss from here he too was listening.

Jasper's accent was much thicker than normal, I wondered if Bella told him to be himself, despite us all. Yes, there was another thing he had, had to do to fit in and we expected it.

"She will if she knows what's good for her!" was Rose's adamant reply.

Alice would find she would not get away with half her behaviour from now on. Already things were changing, sides were being taken and if something didn't give, only Edward and I would be left, here on the wrong side! Even Bella was firmly on Jasper's side and she barely knew him, but saw what she felt was an injustice and refused to let it lie! Why could I not have done that?

The man I had become was not a very nice person. I put up this 'Hail fellow well met', a front that was a lie. I wanted everyone to be like me and damn the consequences. Yes, I truly was my father! Instead of praising Jasper for changing his way of life and leaving his terrible past behind him. I held it against him as if it was against me personally!

I disliked his family, yet they were good people who like him had changed their ways. However, because they held onto their diet, I thought them below me! This whole debacle wasn't just showing how unjustly Jasper was treated, but what an arrogant, small-minded person I'd become. A philosophy I hade passed on to Edward and thankfully only him!

**W**

I knew Alice was outside pacing back and forward waiting to talk to Jasper. I doubt she heard any of what was being said, too wrapped up in her own wants and needs,

"Jazzie?" she whimpered as he finally made it to the house,

"Not now Alice," Jasper said and I heard him keep walking past her,

"But I need ..." she started to say and I heard the gravel under his feet crush as he rounded on her,

"You need Alice? When did this become about you? What about what I needed from you, my mate? I said not now and stop callin' me Jazzie! I hate it!" he said angrily and that was the first time any of us had heard him raise his voice to her.

She gasped, we all knew she was havin' a vision and for the first time ever I heard Jasper just walked away. He entered the house and headed for their room, more like Alice's room. Jasper started packing although it didn't sound like much. Esme I sensed, hovered in the doorway,

"Rose mentioned the cottage; it's a bit of a mess. Nothing a couple of days won't fix, but I don't think Alice will like roughing it," she said quietly to Jasper, almost timidly and I blamed myself for her feeling like that.

"Alice will do as she's told for once Esme, but thank you. I'll see to the renovations myself, I don't need a closet bigger than the front room, no one does! Oh, and I hate pink, did you know that?" he said tonelessly and she shook her head barely holding back a sob.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, for not seeing, not even thinking it was possible. I failed you, we all did and for that, I can only beg your forgiveness! I give you my solemn oath to do better and take all my children's feelings into account for once" she whispered before leaving him alone.

Now it was my turn, I wanted to have a long discussion with him. I have much to atone for, much to apologise for but I should have known this would not be being done on my terms. I was still being my most arrogant self and this was not the time.

"Could I talk to you son? If you'd like to come to my study before you leave for the cottage," I said in a strained voice. Did I really think he'd make it that easy for me?

"Too proud to apologise in public Carlisle? Or don't you want the others to know that you knew and ignored it? That we had a conversation when I arrived, you, me and Edward! He read my mind and told you I felt everyone's feelin's as my own and too many could swamp me and make me snap! That the more intense the feelin' the harder it was for me?" he said looking me in the eye and for once, I was not his coven leader but his equal, just another coven leader, who was lacking badly. We both heard Esme's gasped,

"How could you do that Carlisle?" Edward's expletive and Alice's sob! But the unexpected

"What the Fuck?" from Emmett and the,

"That's what we expect from Edward, nasty childish pettiness! But from you Carlisle!" spat Rose, that shook me to my core. Jasper then headed to the door, barely hearing my whispered,

"I am truly sorry; I disregarded your needs for the others! I put them all before you in everything, especially him"

He nodded and carried on, but as he reached the landing, I heard him say,

"Think carefully Edward. How you deal with this means more than just our relationship! This could lose you your mate, she's human and can still walk away, but you cannot! Is your pride worth that much? The choice is yours"

I watched him from the landing window, as he left the house. Rose hugged him and Esme smiled wanly. Alice was still standin' outside and as Jasper drew level, she fell into step beside him. Then she took some of the bags off of him and they walked at a human pace to the cottage in silence.

**W**

I drew in a deep breath and announced,

"Would you all meet me in the dining room? I have much to discuss and a few apologies to make! That means you especially Edward; it's time I actually took control of this family before you destroy us all!"

That garnered a few gasps, including him. Rose was chomping at the bit to say her piece and I motioned her to sit.

"You'll get your chance Rose, just let me speak first. Jasper is quite correct Alice, Edward and I knew how much he struggled with other vampire's motions! Especially rage, bloodlust and depression and yes, we said nothing, did nothing to help him. I have no excuse, no reasoning for this. I disrespected him at every turn and it was a conscious decision, I now fully admit that.

He has done nothing to us to warrant my behaviour. In fact, he has saved us from catastrophe many times, when Edward and Alice were allowed free rein. Yet I held his past against him, I never once tried to see anything he said from his point of view. Then when Edward started his campaign of dislike due to his jealousy, I joined in willingly!

Even his own mate is not blameless, her nitpicking his every decision and accepting Edward skewed view of what he thought was wrong! We have much to atone for and it starts today. I am naming Jasper my second in command, if anything ever happens to me, he will lead this coven and family" I said and knew Edward would be unable to stop himself interrupting.

"I should be next, I am your firstborn!" he yelled,

"Tell me, Edward, how many battles have you fought? How many vampires have you killed? How many armies have you led? How many covens have you already led? Without reading someone else's mind how would you cope? You don't have the requirements to lead and unless you change you never will!" I said firmly, there would be no more discussion on this matter.

"Seconded, he's the best man for the job and I would have followed his lead anyway, before Edward's!" Emmett said for once very serious,

"Why?" was all Edward asked and then huffed as he read Emmett mind,

"He's a man, you're a boy! He's a soldier, you're a schoolboy! He thinks first, you jump in with both feet, should I go on?" Emmett said gravely and again I was ashamed, they all saw it, Jasper was a born leader.

"Yes, if you had been treated as badly as we have all been made to treat Jasper. What would you have done, Edward? I'll tell you you'd have whined and sulked and moaned constantly. Told the world how badly you were treated. What did Jasper do? Nothing, for Alice he took it like a man!" Rose sneered at him while staring me down,

Her forgiveness might be a long way off and it was no more than I deserved. My mate and wife had yet to say anything and that was most telling. I knew she thought it was all too little much too late! Emmett was at least taking my changes at face value. Edward was so angry with me and I shook my head, this was the least of his worries. If he didn't start to act like a grown-up Bella would kick his ass to the kerb!

His future would be bleak and the possibility of him walking into a pyre of his own making because he couldn't accept she was more intelligent than him, was very high. This had nothing what so ever to do with their species, but the fact she was already way more mature than him and thought before she spoke! His ability to read minds was actually a hindrance to his growth as a man and vampire.

"Now Edward, this is an order, not a request. You will sit down with the three women in this family and listen to them. You will listen with your ears, not your mind. You will then take on board everything they tell you and then you will go and apologise to your mate!

Acting like a child while she is still one herself will work for now but in thirty years from now! You have to change or die when she leaves you, I've seen it happen! Your window is very small she is so much more advanced than you, Alice, Rose and Emmett already. Don't be a fool Edward fix this now and accept she is actually your better half already!" I said sincerely praying he would actually listen.

"Now, if you are all satisfied I need to speak to Esme and accept whatever punishment she deems fit for me," I say, seeing both Edward and Emmett's surprise. Rose smirks and nods, she will have her say later no doubt!

**W**

Well a month has passed and I agree with Jasper, I hate pink! I was relegated to their old room and damn it's horrendous! Esme has made me spend every night alone in here, no hiding in my office. I have spoken several times to Jasper and he is very forgiving, which of course made me feel worse. Maybe that was his plan, to be the better man.

Alice has had her visions curtailed to only important and life-threatening, she still has them we just don't want or need to know. Everyone's opinion is sought before decisions are made and one major one will occur, after Forks no more High School. College yes, if they want otherwise no more. It has hindered them all instead of helping.

Vampire life is discussed more, especially with Bella; she needs to know what is ahead of her. Edward tried to stop us but he was basically ignored by everyone. Rose was also told to stop trying to push her moral stance on Bella, this is not nineteen thirty-six and life is different for women now. Alice was slapped down by Bella too when she tried to tell her what to wear and give her a million makeovers.

"Alice, this is who I am and this is who Edward was attracted to, not some Barbie doll. I will pick my own clothes and if I wish to wear makeup I will!" was all she said and Esme backed her up.

Alice says there will be a thunderstorm tonight and we are going to play baseball. That will be nice and is always fun for us as a family. Bella will be joining us as the second umpire to Esme, she won't see much but should enjoy the happiness Jasper always spreads around, he really loves the game. So, this was my last day of punishment and I will be returning to my mate's side this evening after the game.

I am extremely happy with the way things are going and life looks good for us at the moment. I am a happier man and proof that we can change if we want to. We can learn, again if we want to and hopefully now I'll be a better role model for Edward. Because he really needs one now. He is struggling with his old-fashioned views and Bella is rebelling against his overly controlling nature.

"It's time!" Alice says and we head out for a fun evening, what could possibly go wrong ...!


End file.
